<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Sunnydale by PennysPages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640430">Welcome to Sunnydale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennysPages/pseuds/PennysPages'>PennysPages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catholic School, High School, Slow Burn, Sunnydale (BtVS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennysPages/pseuds/PennysPages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Sunnydale Annie Stephens, it’s going to be one hell of a ride...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to Sunnydale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will add ratings, tags, and characters as the story proceeds. </p><p>I do not own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer material, that is owned by its respective creators and copyright holders. </p><p>I was bored and I am rewatching Buffy to keep me sane during quarantine...so I made this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint Francis de Sales once said, "<em>Anxiety is the greatest evil that can befall a soul except sin. God commands you to pray, but He forbids you to worry</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Well, Annie Stephens couldn't feel any more worried than she did standing at the entry steps of Sunnydale High School. And she couldn't feel any less damned.</p><p> </p><p>The sights and sounds around her assaulted her senses. The campus was swarming with students, chatting loudly amongst themselves and glowing with their summer complexions.</p><p> </p><p>And here she stood, pale and clad in her now redundant catholic school uniform that she had hoped would bring her some familiarity and comfort for her first day at a new school. Instead, it furthered her feelings of displacement, as though she was suddenly thrust into a new world entirely. A world where jumpers, button-ups, and skirts were out, and red leather pants were in. It was at this moment, observing the students milling about that Annie realized just how screwed she was. Her first day would possibly be the downfall of her public school career.</p><p> </p><p>The only redeeming feature of her attire was the crucifix hanging around her neck that she prayed, half heartedly, would ward away the demons of high school.</p><p> </p><p>If only she knew.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Buffy, Willow, and Xander walked towards the entrance of the high school as slowly as they could, not anxious to return to the literal Hellmouth of Sunnydale. Because wether closed or open, the location of the Hellmouth still had the power of pop quizzes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, you know, I really am sorry you guys. I was a complete nightmare to you the past couple of days. I don't know how you are even tolerating me right now." Buffy groaned and gave a lighthearted smile to her friends, "did I mention I was sorry?"</p><p> </p><p>Willow laughed and Xander gave Buffy a pat on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, about a million times," Willow smiled "and you had a lot going on, who are we to hold that against you? It's not every day that you have to kill the Master, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Xander looked at Willow unsure.</p><p> </p><p>"Will, we are the only friends Buffy has, she was going to have to warm back up to us sooner or later, besides, I think her pummeling of that old vamp's bones made her much less tense!"</p><p> </p><p>Buffy and Willow stopped in their tracks, and swung themselves around to give a pointed glare towards Xander, who promptly let his face betray him as it pulled itself into a goofy grin.</p><p> </p><p>The three friends laughed and continued on their way towards the high school.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha ha," Buffy draped her arms over her friends shoulders "very funny Xander, and very true. Now as much as I hate to say it, let's get to class. I don't need Snyder on my case again today, it's only the third day of school."</p><p> </p><p>As the trio walked up the stairs towards the entrance of the school they bumped into a figure standing motionless on the walkway.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" the four students apologized offhandedly, and continued on their way. Though, the figure on the walkway-the girl, didn't move on.</p><p> </p><p>Buffy turned back to peer at the girl, a pale brunette in a dark, drab school uniform staring up at the looming school building in front of her. However, what caught Buffy's attention was how the girl fumbled with the cross strung around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Annie had finally entered the school, after standing outside until the crowd of students had dwindled as classes began.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously opening the doors to the building, Annie peered around the empty halls, looking for someone who she could ask all of her questions regarding her enrollment. Before she could find a staff member to help her however, a firm hand grasped her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"And what do we have here, a student skipping their classes?"</p><p> </p><p>With a surprised yelp, Annie whipped around, facing the man who had snuck up behind her. At a first glance, Annie could already determine the man to be of unpleasant nature. His mouth was set in a grin that did not quite reach his sharp, beady eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Because if you are, in fact, skipping we are going to have a problem you and I."</p><p> </p><p>Annie swallowed nervously and began to explain herself to the man, "No- no sir. Not skipping, just lost..." she looked for any sign of understanding in the mans eyes but found nothing, "I'm new."</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of her new-student status, the man seemed to have a moment of recognition, but his eerie grin remained plastered on his face, leaving Annie with little comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so you must be Annie Stephens then."</p><p> </p><p>Annie nodded, almost wishing she wasn't Annie Stephens at this particular moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, I am your new principal, Principal Snyder."</p><p> </p><p>Snyder. What a name.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe we have a lot to discuss Miss Stephens, this way please."</p><p> </p><p>With a guiding hand, the man- Snyder, led her into a room. The door, labeled with a shiner gold plaque read, 'Principal's Office : R. Snyder'.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes into her first day of public school and she had landed herself in the principal's office. Her mother was going to have a cow.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>In her first period class, Buffy spaced out, thinking about the girl she had seen this morning outside of the school. She had assumed the girl to be a student, but while Buffy would admit she wasn't the most popular girl in Sunnydale High, she knew the faces of the relatively small student body. And this person she had not recognized.</p><p> </p><p>Before class, Buffy had asked Willow to see if she could find anything on weird, pale cross-wielding high school students, but she doubted her 'fruitful' description would come up with anything.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Buffy couldn't help but think about the way the girl had fiddled with the cross around her neck. Of course, any efforts she had tried to pay attention in class was thwarted by Xander's snoring next to her.</p><p> </p><p>First period sucks.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Annie was sat in one of the chairs set before Snyder's desk. The domineering principal was even more terrifying from behind the large piece of furniture, peering down at her from behind laced-together fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The longer Snyder stared at her, the more uncomfortable Annie became. Soon she was shifting awkwardly in the chair, her gaze drifting around the room-at anything but the principal, in an attempt to calm herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Stephens," Snyder spoke up, bringing Annie's attention from the map of Sunnydale on the wall, back to his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not sure if you were aware of this, but today is..." Snyder pulled a small desk calandra from the corner of his desk and dramatically fingered through the dates, "the <em>third</em> day of the school year."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir. I apologize, there was a mix up with the moving van-" Annie tried to explain but Snyder interjected.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure how things worked for you girls at Apricus Catholic School, but here at Sunnydale, you are expected to attend your classes," Snyder talked to her as though she were a small child in need of discipline "no amount of uniforms and school spirit will make amends for juvenile delinquency."</p><p> </p><p>Annie could barely manage to process a response to Snyder's words, her mouth agape in shock at his brazenness.</p><p> </p><p>"Now I think it is best if you make your way to the office and have a secretary give you your class schedule." Snyder directed his hand towards the door in a gesture that was less helpful and more dismissive, "because you have a class you need to get to right now."</p><p> </p><p>Annie made no hesitation in bouncing up from the chair and heading straight towards the door. Scrambling away from the dictatorial principal, Annie felt herself suddenly wishing she could stay in the little office forever. Sure, the principal was terrible company, but at least he was predictable in his foulness. It was the halls outside that began to terrify her. Out there, she wasn't sure what to expect. But she didn't have much of a choice. Her hand grabbed the door handle, and began to twist when Snyder called out to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch yourself, Stephens."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Annie found herself moving into the unknown world of Sunnydale High.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>After first period, Buffy and Xander exited their class and meandered around the school towards the student lounge and the rather inviting leather couches. Xander promptly flopped down onto the couch and settled himself into a comfortable pseudo-sleeping position.</p><p> </p><p>"Only one class and my brain power is gone."</p><p> </p><p>"What brain power, Xander?" Buffy quipped, resulting in a feigned look of surprise from her friend, "besides, you slept all through class."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly, Buffy. My brain power was busy dreaming of pretty ladies." Xander gave a lopsided grin and winked.</p><p> </p><p>From behind Buffy and Xander, Willow approached carrying multiple books, setting them down on the table in front of the three friends. Swatting away Xander's sprawled legs, she sat and directed her conversation towards Buffy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I went to the library and looked into "<em>weird pale human girls with crosses</em>" but oddly enough, nothing supernatural came up." Willow looked sympathetically towards her friend who looked a bit defeated, "I really don't think it's anything to worry about Buffy, maybe your just stressed with everything that's happened lately."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Xander interjected, waving his hands in the air and eliciting stares from the students around the trio, "Hello? Am I missing anything here, because I feel like I might be missing something."</p><p> </p><p>Willow turned to her conversationally-lost friend, "Buffy saw someone this morning, a student, that she thought looked a little suspicious. You know, pale, a cross, all of those kinds of things."</p><p> </p><p>Xander gave a dramatic nod, and look towards Buffy who looked as though she was thinking so hard her head might actually implode.</p><p> </p><p>"You know Buffy, just because the girl was a complete weirdo doesn't mean she raises the dead or anything." Xander gave Buffy a pat on the shoulder, returning Buffy's attention to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah your probably right..."</p><p> </p><p>"Or..." Xander drawled, "maybe this new chick is evil. Like terrifyingly evil. Master level-"</p><p> </p><p>The two girls looked at Xander, who was looking away from the girls and out towards the rest of the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you on about, Xander?" Buffy huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Willow offered, "I thought we determined this new student was just a- a, a new student!"</p><p> </p><p>Xander shook his head and shrugged towards his point of focus, "no one less than evil would be talking to Cordelia."</p><p> </p><p>Buffy followed Xander's line of sight and sure enough, the brunette from out front of the school was standing talking to Cordelia.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Annie's first step after leaving the principal's office was the school's main office, where she obtained her class schedule. Now with an idea of how she fit within the school, at least academically, she was off to find someone who could help her find where she was...literally. She was effectively lost.</p><p> </p><p>The first person she came across was a brunette in an impossibly short skirt and camisole. These brightly-clothed, Californian students were intimidating enough when observing from afar, but up close Annie felt her chances of fitting in flying away. Looking down, Annie noticed the tall, glittering heels the girl wore as well. Looking down at her own oxfords, Annie saw her chances of fitting in flying away even faster.</p><p> </p><p>But if she were to make it through her first day of school without going back to Snyder's office, she was just going to have to deal. Slowly, Annie reached out to the girl and tapped her shoulder, the girl turned around abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" She grimaced, obviously annoyed that she had been pulled out of her own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Lostworldhistoryimnew" Annie belted out nervously. Her grip on her schedule tightened, causing creases and damp spots from sweat.</p><p> </p><p>The girl's scowl turned into a confused stare and she spoke again, albeit much more politely this time, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I'm- I am new and I have no clue where my next class is- it's world history."</p><p> </p><p>Annie stopped and took a breath, and then gave the girl in front of her a pleasing smile as if to say 'please do not hurt me'.</p><p> </p><p>The girl gave Annie a once over, examining her outfit, and then looked back at her face. Smiling, she offered her response to Annie.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, your outfit is entirely lame. I mean come <em>on</em>, who thinks that catholic school chic is remotely 'in' right now? But your hair is actually <em>really</em> nice,” she seemed very suprised by her own admission, “so I will walk you to history, I'm heading there now. I'm Cordelia by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...thanks" Annie replied, as those were the only words she could form after the verbal assault from Cordelia. However, she knew that interaction could have gone way worse and decided to take the backhanded kindness with stride, "I'm Annie."</p><p> </p><p>"Well Annie," Cordelia smiled, "welcome to Sunnydale."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will add ratings, tags, and characters as the story proceeds.</p><p>I do not own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer material, that is owned by its respective creators and copyright holders. </p><p>I was bored and I am rewatching Buffy to keep me sane during quarantine...so I made this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>